1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture components and, more particularly, to an improved lightweight aircraft furniture caster assembly.
2. Prior Art
Conventional commercial aircraft food and drink-dispensing push carts, storage carts, wheeled chairs and the like bear caster assemblies which are relatively heavy and cumbersome and include steel wheels and brackets and the like. It has been found that such assemblies considerably increase the weight of furniture to which they are attached, and in most cases have strengths which greatly exceed their real needs. The extra weight of the caster assemblies significantly increases the aircraft load and thus the aircraft fuel requirements and ultimately the costs of operating the aircraft.
Commercial airlines are particularly cost conscious because of the high cost of jet fuel and the intense competition between the various airlines for passengers. Passenger preferences in many instances hinge on the relative fare rates and these are ultimately controlled, in part, by the flight cost, including aircraft fuel consumption.
There is a current need for improved fuel conservations, because of incipient fuel shortages, as well as requirement of airlines to compete economically for passengers. There consequently is a need for an improved aircraft furniture caster assembly which will reduce aircraft fuel costs substantially. The assembly should be capable of being provided in various sizes and styles to fit various types of aircraft furniture.